


Day 45 - Nature of the Beast

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Possessiveness. Not one of Sherlock’s finer traits.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 45 - Nature of the Beast

Possessiveness. Not one of Sherlock’s finer traits.

John is very possessive too, but in a quiet way. He just puts a steady hand on the small of Sherlock’s back, a gesture that fiercely says ‘This one is mine. Back off.’ And he smiles while doing it.

While Sherlock snaps at people, he barks at them and when he feels that nothing helps he just drags John away.

And he doesn’t even show most of it to the world, hides the creature within that starts howling ‘MINE’ and spits and wants to kill others for touching John or for just being nice to him, always fearing that someone will manage to take him away.

Sometimes he catches John looking at other people. That hurts. So he offers harsh remarks and awful truth about those until John closes his eyes and huffs. The icy atmosphere afterwards Sherlock can live with.

Sometimes John gets fed up and angry. He asks if Sherlock doesn’t trust him. If he can’t see that his heart belongs only to Sherlock. That looking doesn’t mean anything. Because it really doesn’t.

Sherlock wants to ask ‘Why do you even need to look? Am I not enough?’ He never does though.

It’s an issue they’ll never resolve. Until it’ll happen to Sherlock. And won’t that be a surprise for our boy?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'beast'.


End file.
